Kaito Kuroba's Mistake
by Solera
Summary: Discontinued due to Author's lack of inspiration. Chapter 6: Kaito remembers the reason for helping Tantei-kun. Kaitou Kid/Shinichi x Ran. Hakuba has something planned. -Solera
1. A Chance?

**A Chance..?**

Basically this is a fanfict of Conan x Ran x Kid

_A/N: edited my first chapter some major ajustment here _

_Disclaimer: I do not own DC or MK, If I did then I wouldn't make this fanfict._

_Characters Involved: _

_Kaitou Kid- Kaito Kuroba, _

_Conan Edogawa-Shinichi Kudo, _

_Ran Mouri,_

_Aoko Nakamori, _

_And other supporting characters._

* * *

_It was one regular heist of Kaitou Kid and his aim was the 'Pasquale Novissimo_' _gemstone. _

Of course there was always that one obstacle. It was Conan Edogawa, who we perfectly know as Kudo Shinichi before. He told him to give up… that arrogant tantei-kun.

"Gommen tantei-kun. I can't do that…"

There was a sound of banging... it was the door slamming and then Conan quickly shot of one of his soccer balls on to Kid. It nearly hit his face head on though he dodged at a split second.

"Tsk… but I managed to put out your monocle and hat Kid… now... Let me see your face" Conan smirked at the thief like he had already won but did he really win against Kid?

"I guess your right tantei-kun… pleasure to meet your acquaintance. Well now tantei-kun I appeared before you right now. Why don't you show who you really are." Still showing a poker face.

"I-I'm Edogawa Conan you know, Kaito--," Conan was interrupted on his speech by Kid.

"I'll tell you right now that I already figured out who you are; it's the same as how you figured me out, neh?"

"Ah!! Cho-ot-oo!!" Conan said out loud.

"All right I should take my leave now, 'great detective of the east Kudo Shinichi'".

'This is perfectly the best time for me to escape,' He thought to himself. With one click, the hang glider came out and he was just about to go away while the detective was still shocked there but--.

"Shi--Shinichi…" a voice from behind Conan took him by surprise. It was Ran's voice. The girl suddenly started to cry as she heard what the thief said.

--There was a silence for about some seconds. You can see Kaito's lips moving as if he said something to the poor crying lady.

* * *

"Darn it. I can't take of that girl's expression of my face!" 'Even though I told her that _" Shinichi is by your side always.__ I'm sorry Miss but I cannot tell you anymore than this.. it's for your safety.__"_

There he was inside his own world of thoughts again...

"Kaito what happened? Is there something bothering you? You've been pretty down lately," Aoko told me.

Not realizing Aoko was speaking to him... he jumped out of his seat as Aoko was holding a fish stuffed toy on his face!

"F--FISH!!" (Kaito's usual expression with fish). After recovering from... the Fish reaction he told Aoko... "It's nothing really… neh Aoko do you know Mouri Detective Agency by any chance? I need to go there for something"

"Sure but, are you really ok?"

"Yes I'm fine, perfectly fine," I told her.

* * *

**Detective Mouri Agency**

'I never expected it to look like this. Well I need to confirm my hunch.'he thought to himself. "Aoko thanks but can you leave now? I have specific business with Mister Mouri."

"Sure…" Aoko said depressingly.

'What's up with her? Nevermind that. I don't think I need to disguise for real right? I'm just going to confirm it, but just in case.' he pressed on the doorbell and the voice he heard last night was once again heard.

**--END--**

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Sorry it's my first time to do a fanfic so its kind of rubbish ..

PS. any reviews good/bad will be appreciated thank you very much

If there is anything you don't understand then please pm me or put it on the review and I'll find a way to change it thanks.

**Reference Note:**

tantei-kun - Kid's USUAL call to Conan Edogawa/Shinichi

Gommen- sorry

Tsk- some random expression showing a bit of disappointment

Cho-ot-oo - Wait(literally) and it can be some others but I referred it as Wait in that sentence (sorry I wanted to use jap there because I thought it was appropriate)


	2. The Trouble Starts

**The Trouble Starts  
**

Basically this is a fanfict of Conan x Ran x Kid

_A/N: some little changes here_

_Disclaimer: I do not own DC or MK, If I did then I wouldn't make this fanfict._

_Characters Involved: _

_Kaitou Kid- Kaito Kuroba, _

_Conan Edogawa-Shinichi Kudo, _

_Ran Mouri,_

_And other supporting characters._

* * *

He was shocked that nobody answered the door. He checked the door and found out that it was unlocked. He came inside and saw…

"Conan! Tell me the truth right now!" Ran said with a tone of irritation.

"I am telling you the truth Ran-neechan… I don't know why that Kid called me Shinichi… and if I was Shinichi why wouldn't I tell you," Conan nervously said.

'Okay this is going to be difficult.' Kaito thought to himself. "Ummm excuse me but is there someone called Edogawa here?"

Ran stopped questioning Conan at the sight of the person on the door. "Edogawa, you mean Conan?" pointing Conan to the visitor.

Practically Conan already knew it was Kid. Of course it was from experience from his heists and asked the visitor, "Why did you come here uncle?"

'As expected tantei-kun you already knew.' he thought, "I've come because of your mother. She said I should come pick you up and apparently take care of you for the day... Mouri-san do you mind it?"

Kogorou was reading the newspaper and listening to horse racing on his seat and just said, "I don't mind at all, it's better for the kid to go out with relatives." He glared at Conan who was sweating there.

"So then let's go Conan-kun?" Kid told him

"Sure," Conan said.

"Wait just a minute Conan. You still haven't answered my question!" Ran said out.

Conan and Kid were looking really nervous at Ran. 'It looked like the plan didn't work out' Kid thought .

"What was the question again, neechan?" Conan said nervously.

"I'm asking you why you don't tell me the truth! I know your Shinichi so spill it Conan"

'This is rather getting out of hand… I didn't think the situation could get any worse than this'. "What do you mean Miss Mouri?" Kid said to her.

"Your part of this, so-called-uncle-of-Conan, now why don't you tell me the truth! I've waited for so long and yet…" tears dropped from her eyes as she said those words.

"I'm sorry Ran but I am Conan and Shinichi is Shinichi. We're different people… you saw us together before right?"

"Yes I saw you before but that Conan was not like you, that Conan was totally different from you. Care to explain? Not even colds can change your personality that fast."

'Guess she has a point but I can't let her be in any danger.'

"Umm… Mouri-san we really need to go… or else my appointment with Sensei will be cut off," Kid said with desperation.

"Ok. But when you get back I'm getting answers remember that!"

* * *

Kid and Conan went to a restaurant and talked about...

"OI!! Just because of you Ran has been asking--" Conan was cut off by Kid.

"I'm sorry tantei-kun but I have a plan on what to do."

* * *

**--Detective Mouri Agency--**

Kid disguised himself as 'Kudo Shinichi' and went back to the agency with Conan but...

"Oh is this another one of your tricks Conan or should I say Shinichi?" Ran told Conan.

"What are you talking about Ran? I just came back and you treat me like you don't know me." 'Shinichi' said.

"I do know you," Ran said with a serious voice, "that is WHY I am telling this kid to tell me the truth already!" Ran looked at 'Shinichi' with a glare. "Shinichi would never go here if he doesn't have any business!"

"But I have business with you." 'Shinichi' said.

"And what would that be?"

* * *

**--END--**

**Author's notes: **

**Ran is someone I can see as a intelligent person that just needs to get the words out of her mouth.**

Sorry, it's my first time to do a fanfic so its kind of rubbish ..

PS. any reviews good/bad will be appreciated thank you very much

If there is anything you don't understand then please pm me or put it on the review and I'll find a way to change it thanks.

**Reference Note:**

Neechan- this is something Conan calls Ran.. basically meaning older sister


	3. Day 1 Agreement

** Day 1**** - Agreement **

_A/N: My classes have just started. So I give you this chapter because I can't ensure the day/month of my next update. Hope you enjoy. I don't have a beta reader and I do almost everything_

_Disclaimer: I do not own DC or MK._

* * *

"I came to visit because Conan said that you've been lonely without me around," 'Shinichi' said.

"Oh really now," Ran glared at Conan.

"You see neechan…. I'm not Shinichi…. We're different people."

"If you're different people then why don't you attend school for a week Shinichi and let's see if you two are really different people." She looked at the two with a knowing/clever face.

'Eh!?' they both said in their thoughts.

"B-but Shinichi-niichan is on a case right now…. He can't have any distraction now can he?" Conan said worriedly.

"Y-yes just as Conan said. I'm on a case right now, a pretty difficult one." 'Shinichi' said.

"What case would be more important than-" Ran was cut off by 'Shinichi' by putting one finger against her lips.

"Alright, alright, I'll do it. But just for two days ok?"

"That's a little too short." Ran pinched 'Shinichi's' cheek and it didn't appear to be a disguise though. Ran looked at him surprised.

"What was that for?" Shinichi said putting his hand on his cheek.

'I have to say, looking like me is just good and bad on its own.' Conan thought.

* * *

First Day

Conan gave clear instructions to Kaito as to how he should act and all that and Kaito let out a sigh. It was entirely different from what he's been doing at his school.

–Teitan High School--

You could hear the murmuring of students as one of their classmates, Shinichi Kudo, was coming back even for only two days. Once Shinichi went inside the classroom he was bombarded by questions and other things.

After getting out of the crowd of students Shinichi let out a sigh and went to his seat. 'I can't believe that Tantei-kun actually has this kind of popularity. Wonder how he actually survives his daily life like this.' He thought as he let out another sigh.

--

Shinichi was sitting on his chair, arms on the desk where his chin rested upon. He was absolutely bored! Thinking back to his agreement with Ran, he sighed, then put his hands behind his head, shoulders up, looked up at the ceiling, and leaned on his seat.

"Shinichi…" Ran said.

"What is it Ran?"

"…Oh… It's nothing…" Ran said with a blush and sat on her chair looking at him.

'Women, they are really weird…. Wonder what's happening at Ekoda.' He sighed.

–Ekoda High School—

Aoko was looking at the empty seat beside her.

'Wonder where Kaito is.' She thought.

"Wondering where Kaito is?" a voice from behind her said.

"Akako! Why should I wonder about that magician huh?" Aoko said.

"Don't worry about Kaito, he's just helping out a 'friend' of his" Akako said.

"How do you know that? And who's this friend?" Aoko said.

"Ah! Just forget what I said. He just might be sick." Akako said nervously.

"Kuroba, sick? Was what I heard just now true, Koizumi?" Hakuba asked.

"I don't know!" Akako said.

"That's just weird. Kaito doesn't get sick very often and he never skips school if he's not sick. Let's go to his house after school." Aoko said.

The two nodded in agreement.

--Teitan Elementary School—

Conan was sitting on his chair with his right hand on his chin. He stared on his desk for a long time, thinking of pretty much everything. He thought about what Kaitou Kid would do in Ran's class. From what he knew about the magician-thief, he's a flat out trouble maker. He also thought of what would happen if the Black Organization would see 'Kudo Shinichi' who was thought of as dead? 'I'm pretty sure he'd be good as dead if they see him' Conan thought and sighed.

A worried Ayumi approached Conan.

"Are you alright Conan-kun?"

That snapped Conan out of his thoughts.

"I-I'm alright Ayumi-chan! I was just thinking… about… something." He laughed nervously.

"If that's what you say Conan-kun…" Ayumi sat on her chair and sighed. Ai approached her.

"Don't worry Yoshida-san. Edogawa-kun doesn't want you to be troubled. Let him think on his own."

"Yes and thank you Ai-chan!"

Meanwhile Conan was still thinking of what other possibilities will come out of today and tomorrow. He scratched his head/hair furiously just before the bell rang.

* * *

**E/N: sorry its short, it's just something I came up with while I was at school doing nothing. I don't know when I could update this. Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, fav, and reading. Any suggestion on what Kaito would do? **

**If you have any ideas on what else I could write please put it on the review. So what do you guys think?**

EDIT: put off the choices as to reading the net rules -.-"

for those who actually reviewed for those choices... I tallied the score to 2-choice 1; 2- choice 2... so it really is up to me to do it thanks for the reviews and warnings ja


	4. Day 1 Cornered Kaito

_A/N: Ack! Sorry for the late update. Busy from school… and I am really tired -.-"_

_Disclaimer: I do not own DC/MK._

* * *

**Day 1- Cornered Kaito**

**--Teitan High--**

Shinichi stood up and went to the door.

"Shinichi where are you going?" the teacher said.

Shinichi stopped in front of the door and said, "3, 2, 1!" exactly as he said, the bells rang. Shinichi went out and Ran looked at the door...

"Okay... that's Shinichi?" Ran said.

* * *

**--Teitan Elementary--**

Conan was deep in thoughts and just as he was thinking of minor things the bell rang. He quickly got his things ready and got out of school. He went to where Ran and him... I mean Shinichi usually meat after school. He was surprised to see Ran by herself.

"Ran-neechan why are you alone?" he asked.

"Huh? What do you mean Conan-kun?" she asked.

Completely forgetting the fact that Ran added the usual suffix, he added to the question, "I mean, where's Shinichi-niisan?"

"I don't know... He got up and went to the door then counted 3, 2, 1 and the bell rang. He quickly was out of my sight... I don't know where he is right now." she explained.

"Eh? I was sure that he would be here..." he said and thought, 'I'm going to kill you for this Kid!'

* * *

**--Ekoda High--**

Similarly, the bell had just rang on Ekoda High.

Aoko, Hakuba and Akako were together, they were supposed to be going to Kaito's house.

After walking some distance, they were finally in front of the Kuroba household

* * *

**--Kuroba Household--**

Kaito was going up to his room when suddenly he remembered something urgent. "Oh crap--." he said out loud and thought, 'Tantei-kun is going to kill me'. He quickly dressed up as Shinichi and went out of the door as soon as possible.

Just outside the house, the shocked figures of Aoko, Hakuba and Akako were there.

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!" Aoko yelled at 'Shinichi' and struck up a mop at him... though 'Shinichi' just dodged, Kaito style. Which made Aoko surprised.

"Aren't you the High School Detective of the East, Kudo Shinichi?" Hakuba asked.

"Uh... Yes I am..." 'Shinichi' said.

"What are you doing at our friends house?" Akako said and smirked.

'Oh no... I think Akako already knows the reason but the two others...' "Uh... You should already know, shouldn't you?," he said to Hakuba and smirked.

"Huh? I heard you were missing. " Hakuba said thinking about that line 'Kudo' just used. 'I should already know? Is he investigating about Kid? Does he have evidence about Kuroba being Kid?'

'Oh crap that was such a bad thing to say..' Kaito thought and said, "You probably heard wrong...I've got to go now, or else I'm going to get a beating."

Kaito went out of his 'friends' sight and hurriedly went to Mouri Detective Agency. Hakuba eyed him and thought that it was really suspicious...

* * *

**--Mouri Detective Agency--**

He rang the bell and waited... He heard footsteps, he gulped.

The door opened to show an irritated Ran. "And where were you?" she said.

"Uhh... I was at my house?" Kaito sweatdropped.

"But I went to your house and you weren't there, wonder why." she said.

"You went to my house? Maybe you couldn't see me but I was there." he looked at Conan and saw the I'm-going-to-kill-you-when-this-is-over look. Kaito sweatdropped again.

* * *

E/N: This is just to add to Chapter 1(Day 1). I'm sorry this is too short... just that the plot bunnies don't want to attack me like they used to.

**Reference Note:**

niisan- big brother

neechan- big sister

tantei-kun- Kid's usual call to Conan


	5. Waiting

_A/N: I'm more of a fan artist than a fan writer. Sorry for the wait… plot bunnies don't attack me like they usually do. Really sorry… here's the fifth chapter. Enjoy reading!_

_By the way, to avoid misunderstanding, I'm using Shinichi's name instead of Kaito, since…well… he is disguised as Shinichi right now._

Disclaimer: I do not own DC/MK. They all belong to Gosho Aoyama.

**Chapter 5- Waiting…**  
Shinichi glanced at the clock located at the living room, frowning. 'Why am I still here again?' he thought as he looked around the living room. 'Oh right… ojousan insisted that I stay for dinner.'

--Flashback--

Shinichi went in at the agency. He immediately received a glare from Kogoro and he just rolled his eyes. "So… umm… Ran. What are we going to do now?" he asked.

"Can you stay for dinner? It's been a long time… since…" Ran trailed off.

Shinichi appeared to be a bit hesitant but shrugged it off and smiled at her saying, "Sure thing Ran."

--End of Flashback--

"Neh," the voice of a kid told him, "What were you thinking?" Conan asked him while glaring. They went up to the apartment complex of the building, the third floor. Ran was busy at the kitchen preparing dinner.

"Hn? What do you mean Tantei-kun?" Shinichi asked.

"Your _lame _excuse and your hesitation when Ran asked you to stay. Well I can understand that you don't want to stay here, especially with me around, but I can't think that _that_'s the only reason," Conan explained.

"Your right about one thing but that 'lame excuse' is true. I went to _my_ house."

"You could've said something else." Conan told him.

"Oh, sure genius. Like I had the time to think about that," Shinichi told him 'that pesky Hakuba might do something about what I did on earlier.'

Ran stuck out a head from the kitchen and looked at the two and smiled. She went back to cooking. 'They really look alike,' she thought and giggled. After a few minutes, dinner was served with a little help from Shinichi and Conan while they flared at each other. These two never ceased to amaze her.

The four of them ate dinner while chatting about some stuff. Ran kept asking Shinichi about when he was coming back for good. Of course, same excuse Conan had given her. Shinichi went near her ear and whispered something so Conan or Kogoro couldn't hear. Ran blushed after he whispered to her and nodded. Shinichi smiled and received a death glare from Conan. If only looks can kill, he would be dead by now.

After the dinner has passed, they all agreed that it was a bit late already. Shinichi said 'good bye' and 'see you tomorrow' to them. he heard Kogoro mutter something like "Good riddance" but he chose to ignore it. Shinichi-I mean Kaito- got on the bus to Ekoda. He ruffled his hair back to its original state. After the bus ride, he got off and walked to his house.

"Tadaima," Kaito said as he walked in the front door and started to get his shoes off.

"Welcome back Kaito," his mother told him, "are you eating dinner here?"

"Ah sorry mom but I had dinner already," he said with an apologetic smile accompanied with some hand gestures. Kaito's mom understood clearly.

Kaito went upstairs to his own bedroom. He flopped onto the bed and slept. He had a troublesome day today. It would be more troublesome tomorrow.

--Hakuba Household--

Just after 'Kudo Shinichi' left them, Hakuba had that itching feeling that something was wrong. Where was Kaito Kuroba? What was the Detective of the East doing at Kuroba's house? Was Kudo Shinichi Kid in disguise? These were just some of the questions Hakuba Saguru intended to answer. He did some research on Kudo Shinichi and found out some interesting facts. Shinichi Kudo did somehow disappear a year ago. Police hadn't called in a search because he calls Ran Mouri at some times, saying he is in a case.

"So… he's in some sort of hiding because of a case…?" he said and thought for a while.

"Why was he there at Kuroba's house?"

_E/N: Hakuba's going to have a major role in this… I think…_ _I'll add that Kaitou/Shinichi x Ran talk on the next chapter._


	6. Why?

_A/N: I'm bored. I wrote this because there was no electricity here a while ago, in short, brownout. Never mind that, here's chapter 6. Enjoy reading!._

_As promised there's a Kaitou Kid/Shinichi x Ran here. Plus the reason for why Kaito is helping Conan._

_Disclaimer: I do not own DC/MK. They all belong to Gosho Aoyama._

**Chapter 6 – Why?**  
Kaito woke up at 5 am. He got ready and had breakfast. He told his mother that he was still going to _that_ place and won't be at school today either. His mother told him that she would tell his teachers that he was sick and couldn't go to school. Kaito thanked her and gone to the bus stop. He needed to be at Kudo Shinichi's house before Ran and Conan would be there. As he was in the bus, he remembered why he was helping Tantei-kun…

--Flashback--

About a month ago… Kaitou Kid had a heist. Of course, Nakamouri Aoko was there, still protesting about Kid. Aoko was at the building where the gem was held. Kaito knew that. He also knew Tantei-kun would be there.

Just after Kid stole the gem, Conan had kicked one of his soccer balls to a stranger. He found out that that person tried to kill Aoko. Kid wanted to know more of the details. However, he was still in his Kaitou Kid attire. It would totally give up his identity if he would go there. He got out a smoke bomb and everything was engulfed with smoke. He hid in the bathroom located just near the place where the gem was located. He got out of his Kid attire.

He was no longer Kaitou Kid but the teenager Kaito Kuroba. He got near the scene-where the stranger that tried to kill Aoko was. Conan looked at him like he was seeing though him like a looking glass. He sweatdropped. Thankfully Conan stopped staring at him.

Conan got near him while he was eyeing the woman he'd just knocked off. "She tried to kill her--" Conan pointed at Aoko "--because of her protest against you, Kaitou Kid."

"What?" Kaito was surprised. He didn't know that there were people that did those things just because of plain that…. He got his poker face set up. "I'm not Kid."

"You are Kid," he told him flatly.

"Oh come on, give me evidence before you speculate," Kaito was panicking beneath his mask.

"Kaito-kun?" Inspector Nakamouri Ginzo said.

"Ah. Nakamouri-keibu. How's Aoko? Did she get hurt or anything?" Kaito asked him, Conan looking at him quite suspiciously.

"Aoko's fine thanks to this kid," Nakamouri patted Conan's head.

"No problem keibu-san!" Conan told him with his childish voice. 'A kaitou named Kaito. Now that's funny,' he thought.

--End of Flashback--

'I really have to hand it to him… but just this once. He knows my identity, I know his. Fare trade. If he doesn't tell my identity, I'll keep his…although I slipped before,' he thought as the bus started to come to a stop.

He got off the bus and went straight to Kudo mansion. It was just 6am. 'Good I can still prepare before they get here,' he thought and started to 'get ready' for school.

--

The doorbell rang. "At last," he said as he walked toward the door. He opened it and revealed a smiling Ran Mouri and a glaring Conan Edogawa. "So, let's go?" he asked.

The walk to school was silent. Conan had to separate from the two for his 'kiddy classes'. Just before he left, he glared at Kaito again, like saying "If you ever do something to Ran I'm going to tell Aoko you're Kid".

"So… umm… Ran. Is it really okay?" Shinichi asked. _A/N: I'm gonna use Shinichi starting from here._

"Of course Shinichi… but I… Shinichi can't you stay with me for another day?" Ran lowered her head a bit.

"Sorry, I can't. It's just that… this case is troublesome. Many lives are at stake," Shinichi told her.

"I understand that… well let's just… talk about that later. Do we have to go there right after school?" Ran asked.

"Yeah. The sooner the better. We can't have Conan there or else he's going to ruin it."

"Alright then… though he's going to ask a lot of questions when I get back home."

"Don't worry, I know you can handle it," Shinichi told her. "Oh look we're already here. Let's go," he grinned. This would be awesome.

--

Conan couldn't forget Ran's face last night. 'What did Kaito tell her last night that made her blush?' Conan frowned. He will just have to find out.

--

Class was boring as usual. Even Ran can't wait for the classes to end. Perhaps one of the reasons about that was the 'appointment' she had with Shinichi.

The bell rang. 'Finally!' Ran said in her thoughts. Shinichi grabbed her hand and got out as quickly.

--

Hakuba was glancing over the desk of his rival, Kaito Kuroba. "He's absent again," he muttered to himself. 'Got to remember to go to his house,' he thought and the bell rang. 'Oh good. Now if I could just pursuade Nakamouri-san not to go to Kuroba's house,' he thought.

--

Conan had a hard time dealing with the kids. They were insisting about the fat that Conan should play with them today. Conan kept refusing saying that he had something to do, but the Detective Boys just won't stop bugging him.

Conan just ignored them as he went to their—Ran and Shinichi/Conan's—usual meeting place. "What the…?" he said as he saw neither Ran nor Shinichi/Kaito there.

"Don't tell me…. Oh no…" Conan said looking frightened. He forgot the Detective Boys were still there. They never saw Conan with a frightened face like this before.

"What's the matter Conan-kun?" Ayumi asked worriedly.

Conan jumped, surprised by Ayumi. He blinked and said, "Nothing, just remembered something." He got his mask up again. 'I HAVE TO FIND THEM!' Conan thought a bit angrily.

--

"We're here," Shinichi said as he smiled at Ran, "isn't it wonderful?"

"It's amazing!" Ran told him while looking at the things surrounding her. "I can't believe I don't know this place! How did you know about this Shinichi?"

"I'm a detective Ran. I find things as well," he grinned. This was where he would bring Aoko next week. It was a plain with beautiful flowers, plants and pure nature. He wanted to show Aoko this first but… he needed to know a girl's reaction to it too. He did find it after flying around Japan though.

"Right…" Ran rolled her eyes, "but Shinichi it really is wonderful," Ran said and thought for a while… "Shinichi… are you really… going now?" she asked as she looked at his eyes.

"Yeah… sorry Ran…" Shinichi looked away from her.

"You'll come back someday right?" she asked him again.

"Of course I will. I wouldn't want to leave the person I love," Shinichi said and 'oops. I think I overdid it,' he thought.

Ran's eyes grew wide and new tears were starting to form in her eyes. "Shi… Shinichi."

--

_E/N: Sorry… I just had to finish it there! I'm not good at romance at all XP_

_Reference:_

_Kaitou - phantom thief_

_Keibu - inspector_


End file.
